To The Leader
by Captain Kork
Summary: Kaldur is the leader and the Team respects that. Gen.


**What do you mean I should be working on other stories? I don't know what you're talking about. Yes, the title was stolen from the song This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars.**

**This was inspired by all the prompts on the YJ Anon Meme that basically are like "everyone hates Kaldur, show him some lurrrveve". I'll admit, I am partial to those types of stories but most of those prompts are the same and I have believe the Team has reason to not freak out over his injuries. These just include most of them.**

**Mind you, this is more like a character study and a look into Kaldur's relationship with each of his teammates. I hope you enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>To The Leader<strong>

Aqualad- or to the Team, Kaldur- was the leader. Their go to guy. He was the rock, the older brother, the one everyone looked up to.

The Atlantean was the top dog; they rarely, rarely ever questioned his authority. He was the only one who could get Robin to behave (aside from Batman of course). He could stop Artemis and Wally's fighting easily (without making the duo mad at him like Robin inevitably would). He could calm Conner, he was the only one Artemis truly opened up to, and knew how to keep M'gann's head in the game when her psychic abilities became too much.

Even though they didn't always show it, the Team freaked when the older hero got hurt. He was their leader! They wanted to believe that as their leader he wouldn't get hurt- that he couldn't get hurt.

When the Reds broke into the Cave and Robin, M'gann and Kaldur were all near death the others didn't know what to do- how to handle it. First there was M'gann who looked so weak and was so- so near Death's door; there was Robin, the youngest, the most experienced who just had to be breathing (a little water couldn't kill him, right?); plus Kaldur- their leader and rock who was one of the strongest and most levelheaded people they had met- he had to be okay (because if he wasn't then how was there any hope for the rest of them?)

So they looked after M'gann first, who was so strong but so vulnerable. The three who weren't injured regretted it later. Deep down though, they knew that even if they had pestered Robin and Kaldur about their injuries that the pair would've brushed them off. (They were both selfless and strong- what made Kaldur a great leader and what would make Robin a great leader in the future.)

Later, when they found out about the mole (and especially the fact that Kaldur had known about it and intentionally kept it from them) really struck them. They were all hurt that after being teammates for months that Kaldur would keep something this big and damaging from them. They had been building a strong trust and strong friendships (and relationships in some places) and now Kaldur was keeping something this huge from them. It could be imperative in to their survival as a team (a family).

True, they could understand to an extent (Robin and Artemis knew better than the others that some things were better left unsaid) but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

But at the same time, it was so easy to forgive him- he was just that kind of person. (The problem was that he was on a team with some of the most stubborn people on this planet).

Then came the training simulation that went horribly, horribly wrong. They were still aware of themselves when "the League" died even though it did strike them a bit (they knew how easily that could happen in real life). It got worse form there. First they lost Wolf, and then Artemis. It was a crushing blow to the close nit Team.

At the Hall of Justice they were trying to rush to their base as fast as they could, but they knew they could only go so fast. When the aliens burst through the doors and came after them, Conner and Kaldur were focused.

Conner felt he should've seen in coming. He should've realized that Kaldur would sacrifice himself for the sake of the Team and the others. When he was thrown by his leader into the Zeta Tube Conner (for all his Kryptonian strength and speed) couldn't do anything to stop the Atlantean. That was why when Robin suggested he be the distraction he accepted the position gladly. It was the least he could do.

Because he was Conner's best friend.

He was Wally's older brother.

He was M'gann's anchor.

He was Robin's role model.

He was Artemis's confidant.

He was their leader.

He was Aqualad.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Should I do this for the rest of the team?<strong>

**Please review!**

**~Dawn**


End file.
